jasminevillegasfandomcom-20200214-history
Werk
Lyrics x4 You can't be pushing up on it You better werk if you want it 1 (Don't even call me) if you got about 2/3 other boo's (Cause if you want me) you gone have to give more than usual (Won't be no playing) Boy, my time is just way too valuable I don't like, so don't try to be like the last guy, way to comfortable (Uh huh, now homie) if you wanna stand right here next to me (Gotta be the only) only chick in this room, this room you'll see (So if you want me) gotta give, gotta give me your everything Cause I need the right guy to be on the right side, giving it all to me Do you really want me? I demand your responsibility Do you really want me? Takes a lot of moxy to bring me to my knees I-I said do you really want me? Get ready, get ready boy you should elbow grease Do you really want me? Prove yourself, you gotta make it real to me well Chorus You better werk (x16) You can't be pushing up on it, you better work if you want it (x2) Yeah what ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do baby? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do baby? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do? WERK! 2 (You w-w-want it) In my ear, but boy make it clear to me ('Cause I ain't gone get) a smile unless you keep it straight G with me (I'm more than cuteness) Way too old to be living in make believe So don't be the wrong type 'cause I have a say better find who's right for me (Uh huh, now homie) if you really got just what it takes (Why don't you show me) Go ahead boy why don't you make my day ('Cause I've been waiting) long enough now it's time to take your place Cause I need the right guy to be on the right side, giving it all to me Do you really want me? I demand your responsibility Do you really want me? Takes a lot of moxy to bring me to my knees, yeah I-I said do you really want me? Get ready, get ready boy you should elbow grease Do you really want me? Prove yourself, you gotta make it real to me well Chorus You better work (x16) You can't be pushing up on it, you better work if you want it (x2) Yeah what ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do baby? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do baby? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do? WERK! Step up to a cutie all the way turned up Talking 'bout blue collars - manual labor Gonna get a little dirty if you want my love Cause I'm worth it yeah, I'm so worth it yeah Let me see ya, werk (x9) You better work Werk it out now (x8) YOU BETTER WERK! Yeah what ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do baby? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do baby? What ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya gonna do? WERK! x4 You can't be pushing up on it You better werk if you want it You better werk! Category:Songs Category:Jasmine V Category:Music